


when the lights go out

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Power Outage, Surprise Kissing, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Nick drives Andy insane.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Andy Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	when the lights go out

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my day today. it’s been rough, but fic is always a good distraction. i imagine this as SATRT era!

“You know Nick, you drive me absolutely insane.”

Nick raises a brow, giving Andy a glance that says more than words could say. “So you don’t like the track, then?”

Andy stands up, guitar in hand. “It’s shit, course I don’t like it.”

“That’s too bad, Simon loves it.” Nick starts playing it again on the soundboard, the sound filling the studio around them.

In a huff, Andy reaches for the chord to plug into his amp. Nick watches him as he does so, temporarily putting an end to their little spat. He turns up the sound and starts shredding, but he doesn’t get very far.

The lights flicker above their heads, then go out completely, leaving them both in darkness and silence together.

“What the fuck?”

Nick feels around on the soundboard, pressing random buttons. “No power.”

Andy groans. “Are you serious? Nick, don’t play games.”

“You think I did this?” Nick laughs, standing up from his seat. “You’re ridiculous, Andy.”

He starts to walk towards the guitarist, careful not to trip over any cords on the floor. He hears Andy set his guitar down by the amp; he can’t see a thing.

They almost run into each other, almost. Andy puts a hand out in time before they can collide. Nick draws in a sharp breath, feeling his hand on his chest. He hears him chuckle low before clutching onto the fabric of his shirt.

“I’m done bickering with you,” Nick tells him, voice quieter now that they’re closer. “What’s the problem?”

“I can’t fuckin’ see, guide me out.”

Nick shakes his head, the action unseen. “I can’t see any better than you can.” He reaches out to grab Andy’s shoulder, but he accidentally pulls his hair.

“Ow, _Nick!_ ”

“I think you deserve it.”

“Do I now?” Andy fumbles to grab onto him, letting go of his shirt. He ends up pulling Nick in by the waist.

Caught by surprise, Nick smiles, though he’s still a little pissed off at him. “Yes, you do.”

One of Andy’s hands drops lower. “Still think the track is bloody awful.”

“Oh, shut up and let me go.” Nick presses two hands into his chest, but doesn’t apply enough pressure to push him away. “You’re on my nerves today.”

“Yeah, well you’re on _mine_.”

Nick inches forward and plants a kiss where he thinks his lips should be. He just misses them, so he tries again, this time finding them with ease. Andy lets out a little hum, presumably from the unexpected action.

Andy doesn’t recoil like Nick thought he would. He instead brings him closer, so their bodies are flush against one another.

Nick laughs softly. He would love to be able to see the look on his face right now. “Are we done?”

“The track is, I’m not done with you though.”

And for that, Nick is thankful to be left in the dark.


End file.
